Elements
by Miss R. Hood
Summary: Reid gets a call from CPA and they have kids that claim that Reid is their dad. He has no idea what to think when he gets the letter and the proof from the late mother of the children proofing that they are in fact his. Rated "T" to be safe!
1. Lanthanum

"_Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium and lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium and gold, protactinium and indium and g-" _ rang out through the apartment. Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI sighed as his phone went off. He was unsure of how to change the ringtone that Garcia set for him considering he recently got an iPhone and hasn't had time to read through the instruction booklet. He ignored the annoying ringing noise as he snuggled closer to the man beside him. His boyfriend of a 1 ¾ years and his boss of 8 years, Aaron Hotchner, smiled slightly as he felt the heat of Reid next to him.

"Who called you?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I have no idea, nor do I plan to find out any ti-" he was cut off by the ringing again. "Gahhhh." He slipped out of the arms of warmth and got up to look for the source of the annoying ringing. He found said source plugged into his computer charging. He had 6 missed calls from an unknown number. The young doctor decided to go back to bed see what Aaron thought.

"What do you suppose 6 missed calls from the same person in the matter of 2 hours means?"

"The person is trying to contact you, and you shouldn't be rude, so call them back." Hotchner said somewhat sternly. "Jack is going to be up any minute and he'll want you to make breakfast before school and work." Aaron said as he tumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom. Spencer glared at the older agent but complied. He hit the green call button of his phone and waited for the other person to answer. He walked around the apartment that Aaron and himself have been sharing for about 3 months and cleaned up a little as the phone rang. He heard the little footsteps of Jack as the 7 year old got up for school.

"Agent Reid! Thank god that you have answered." The mysterious person on the other line said.

"Who are you and why are you calling me?"

"Right, sorry, how rude of me! My name is Agent Kennedy Flynn. I'm with the Child Protection Agency. I'm calling you to inform you that you are now the legal guardian of a pair of twins." Spencer lost his voice for a second as he tried to come up with an answer. "Agent Reid? Are you there? Hello?"

"Y-yes I'm here. What do you mean I'm now the legal guardian of a pair of twins?"

"Well their mother, Miss. Kirkland, passed away last night in the hospital and you are named the children's guardian in her will and on their paperwork." Reid remembered exactly who Miss. Kirkland was.

His first girlfriend where the relationship lasted for more than a month. Reid knew back then that he was bisexual, and Kasey didn't care. She said that she loved him for who he was and she wouldn't change it. The relationship made the young genius elated, he even thought about proposing to her. But one day she said that they needed to talk. And talk they did. She said that they weren't going to work. Spencer was so distraught; the relationship had been perfect for the 3 years that the two dated. They talked about moving in together, Spencer even promised that he would have the team over to meet her. Kasey was ecstatic about that last part. She only ever heard good things about her boyfriend's colleagues. The break-up caught the doctor off guard. He took it like a man but inside he was a mess. He wouldn't talk to the team unless it had to do with work. The only one he would talk to was Aaron and that's where that relationship started. Reid was brought back from history by Flynn's voice.

"Agent Reid, are you still there?"

"Yeah, um where can I meet you, talking over the phone isn't really my strong suit when it comes to life changing things."

"Of course! Me and my partner are leaving the location in about 15 minutes, how about I meet you at the park across from your office when we get there?"

"Sure, uh how old are the kids? And their names?" Reid thought as he nervously chewed at his cuticles.

"Right, well they are 2 and a half. The older one is Aaron Derek David Reid and his slightly younger twin is Emily Jennifer Penelope Reid. Everything will be explained once I give you the paperwork." Spencer nodded to himself as Jack came downstairs.

"Okay thanks, I'll see you then." Reid said as he hung up his phone.

"Who was that Spence?" Jack asked as he took his seat at the table.

"Somebody from work Jack-Jack." Reid answered back.

"Do you and Daddy have to go away again?" Jack asked as his smile fell from his face. The genius shook his head slightly as he poured Jack some cereal and as Aaron came down in a purple shirt, black suit pants, with a white and green striped tie hanging loosely around his neck. He had his shoes and jacket in his hand while he talked into his phone held in the other. The older man nodded and hung up his phone.

"Spencer, Strauss needs us in ASAP. Something about important paperwork." Aaron said as he sat down to put his shoes on. The young man stared at him.

"Babe, can we talk upstairs?" the brunette said as he headed for the stairs. The unit chief nodded slightly, with a questioning look plastered on his face. The two FBI agents went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Spence, what's up?" Aaron asked as he saw Reid start to pace the room.

"Well, s-so you know that phone call?" Aaron nodded, "Well it was CPA. My ex-girlfriend from 2 years ago, passed a-away last night, and I've become the l-legal guardians of a p-pair of twins…" Spencer spewed out at an incredible speed. His boss absorbed the information without the slightest facial expressions except thought.

"You need the day off?" Reid nodded. "Of course, anything you need. I have Jack's crib in storage as well as his old changing table. We'll just have to buy another one."

"Wait, you're okay with it? How are you okay with it when I'm still unsure of it?"

"Silly Spencer, you see, I love you with all my heart, I don't care what baggage you know about or what you don't know about. I love everything about you, and everything you come with. Don't worry about it. I can deal with Strauss. And plus you have built up some personal time. I'm going to get going; you'll take care of Jack for me this morning right?" Aaron saw his boyfriend's head bob up and down a little. He then approached the younger man, pulled him into his arms and kissed him ever so slightly. "Thank you Spence."

"Aaron I should really be thanking you. So thank you." Reid smiled as he watched his Aaron leave the room.

* * *

><p>hey everyone! so this has been floating around in my head for the past couple of days and I just got a chance to type it up. The summary gives the basic plot for the story. Also the titles of the chapters have nothing to do with the story but I thought it was kinda cool to use the names of the elements from the periodic table.<p> 


	2. Zirconium

Spencer stared at the door frame of which his boyfriend just went out under. He sighed, knowing he had to get ready for the day and help Jack out with whatever the little Hotchner need help with.

"Spencerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Jack called, dragging out the "r" longer then needed.

"Yes?"

"Can you tie my shoes? I can't figure it out." The little boy said slightly defeated. The agent nodded, smiled to himself and started on tying the shoes.

"Im going to go get dressed and then off to school for you. As much as I think television before school is a bad idea, I'll let you watch cartoons till I come down okay Jack?" The boy nodded and smiled happily. Reid trudged upstairs while thinking about his situation. What were the kids going to be like? He pulled out a pair of black shorts, considering he had the day off and it was like 75 degrees out. Would the kids like him? He took out a black sock and a blue striped sock and put them next to his converse. What was the paperwork going to say? Finally he decided on a short sleeved green polo. He still felt like he had to dress somewhat formally. He showered quickly, dressed quickly, put his credentials in his butt pocket, put his gun and holster on the side of his pants. He decided to put the holster there because he finally figured out it was easy to grab from there then where it was previously. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and heading downstairs.

"Jack time for school!" he called out to the young boy, who clicked the TV off and came running to Spencer.

"Ready!" The two left the apartment and headed for Jack's school.

* * *

><p>After dropping Jack off at school, Reid hurried over to the park that was across from the BAU. He seriously hoped that no one from his team saw him out there today. A woman pulling a suitcase approached him.<p>

"Agent Reid?"

"Agent Flynn?" the women nodded.

"I'm so glad I found you! I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up!" She laughed an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I'm here as well." He mumbled. Flynn didn't seem to catch his mumbled comment and pulled an envelope from her jacket pocket. Reid eyed the paper and stared at the women as she handed it to him.

"This was found with Miss. Kirkland's will. It has your name on the front." Reid glanced at the envelope and nodded when he saw his name.

"Thank you." The young man said as he put it in his messenger bag to read later.

"Of course, I haven't read it but I'm going to safely assume that she explains what happened to lead her to leave you the kids. She listed you as the only guardian fit to care for them." Flynn said as someone walked over.

"Agent Flynn?"

"Agent Fisher, thanks for joining us! Dr. Reid, this is my partner, Nick Fisher." The two men shook hands and Reid sat down on the bench. Fisher was pushing a double stroller and that's when Reid noticed the two kids.

"Aaron and Emily Reid." Fisher said as he noticed Spencer looking at the kids in the stroller. Flynn squatted down and undid the buckles and helped the little toddlers out. They rubbed their eyes, yawned a little and stared at Spencer. Aaron had the blue eyes of his mother and the hair color of his father. His brown hair was cut in a semi-short length and the boy had glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Emily on the other hand had the eyes of her father and the blond hair of her mother. The two toddlers had a similar nose and the same crooked smile. There was no possible way that they weren't Spencer's. Aaron looked at Spencer and smiled.

"Daddy." He stated simply and climbed onto Reid's lap. Emily, feeling slightly jealous decided to do the same. Soon Reid was sitting with Aaron and Emily on his lap.

"Well I think they like you Dr. Reid." Fisher said as he chuckled at the doctor's expression.

"It seems so. Usually kids start crying when they see me."

"It's probably because you're their father." Reid didn't bother to argue with the male's statement because in his heart he knew it was true. The kid's appearance was all they needed as confirmation. Plus the CPA already did the DNA test which came back positively matched to Reid.

"I'm sure you would love to sit there all day Agent Reid but Fisher and I have to get going. We have another family to go see. You can keep the stroller, and we have two car seats with us, would you care to take them?" Reid nodded a little too quickly for his liking. Flynn smiled as she saw the enthusiasm in the now young father. Fisher picked up Emily and put her in the stroller as Reid did the same with Aaron. The twins looked disgruntled that their source of warmth was now gone. They didn't know where their mommy was, but daddy seemed like a good idea right now. Aaron looked at Emily and nodded a little. Something unspoken between them was agreed on.

"Daddy?" Emily said. Flynn was surprised because it was the first word she had her the little girl utter since their mother passed away. Reid looked at her with confusion.

"Yeah Emily?"

"We live with you now?" She asked with her 2 ½ English. Reid's heart almost stopped when he heard the question. He had barely known the kids for 2 hours and yet he adored them. Perhaps it was the fact that they called him "Daddy" without any questions of who he was, or it was his fatherly side coming out. He didn't know.

"Of course Emily." He saw a wide smile appear on each child's face. They seemed satisfied with that answer for now and they lapsed into silence.

"Dr. Reid, I hate to ask you but what is your relationship status?" Fisher said as they approached the car.

"In one. With another man. I hope that won't be a problem for you." Reid said with venom in the tone that he didn't want to be there.

"That won't be a problem with us. Actually the kids I think are used to living with two guardians of the same gender. Kasey and her sister Sammy took care of the kids. But both of them passed away. I think the letter will explain it all." Fisher put the car seats on top of the suit case that Flynn had been pulling earlier.

"Well that's that Reid."

"I think we can be on a first name basis now. Spencer will do just fine."

"Alright then, Kennedy and Nick will work for us then. In the suitcase are some of the kid's clothing, blankets, a stuffed animal or two, and a couple of books." Flynn said as she hooked the handle on the stroller. She also handed Reid a business card. "If and when you have questions, call. Anytime. And I mean Anytime. I know some people will wait for normal hours to call but then their problem gets worse. Spencer, I'm serious okay?" Reid nodded as he smiled.

"Thank you." He said as the two CPA agents got in their car.

"Call anytime!" Flynn called as they sped away. Reid got to his car, spent almost 20 minutes figuring out how to put the damn car seats in the car. Once he figured it out he put the suitcase in the front seat next to the driver's seat.

"Park?" Aaron said as he looked behind him.

"Pwease!" Emily said coming to support her brother. Reid stared at them. Statistics about accidents in parks running through his overactive mind. He pushed those number to the back of his mind and nodded a little. The two children squealed with delight.

"Tank you!" Emily said.

"Thank you" Aaron said.

Reid thought Emily might have had a speech issue or that Aaron was a little advanced when it came to his age. Spencer shook his head at the thought, though he would remember to ask Hotch about it later. He started to think of how to tell the team that he had kids; he shrugged to himself as he approached the start of the park. He unbuckled the two little ones and they run off, calling for him to chase them. He couldn't resist and soon was chasing them around. He decided to have fun with **his** kids and worry about his team after Aaron and Emily were tired out.

* * *

><p>HEY thanks for all the great reviews. Im working on Irritum as you read this, but school and bagpiping comes first so that may cause the new chapter to be delayed longer then i originally thought. i will still be working on both of these stories any time i can, so dont worry. Irritum will be updated before the end of March though. Once again i thank you all for the reviews, the favs, and the alerts!<p> 


	3. Plutonoium

After Reid got the kids strapped into their car seats, he sat in the driver's seat and glanced back at them. They both fell asleep the second the door was shut. Aaron was snoring slightly, and Emily's hair was moving up and down as her breath moved it. He put the car in reverse and started to drive to the storage unit where Jack's crib and changing table were located. He put his blue tooth in and called up Hotch.

"Hotchner." He answered so professionally.

"Hey"

"Spencer! How's the day going?" Reid could hear the agent relax.

"Great actually. We played in the park for two hours, and now I'm going to pick up Jack's old things and then I'm going to go get a new crib from Baby's R Us." Reid said confidently.

"Really now? All by yourself?"

"Yeah, you're at work, swamped with paperwork. I was thinking that after I pick up all the stuff I need meaning the cribs, diapers, 2 ½ year old stuff, and after their nap, maybe I pick up Chinese food for lunch and bring it to the office?"

"The team would love if you treated them to lunch. I've been super busy with my paperwork; sorry I haven't checked in with you."

"Actually the likelihood of you doing paperwork since you got in this morning is pretty slim. You got in, probably got talked at by Strauss, then Rossi came in and you talked to him and then you drank coffee, then started your work. You get about 3 files done properly in an hour. After working for like 2 hours you took a break, probably went for a walk, bothered Morgan and Prentiss who weren't working and-"

"Spencer, I get your point. Where are you?"

"Heading over to the store, I'll call you when I get them settled for a nap in the apartment.

"Okay, look forward to meeting the kids, I presume that you are going to bring them."

"No I figured I'd leave them in the apartment alone, after they just met me." Reid paused a beat. "OF course I'm going to bring them! I want them to meet all of you guys at an early age considering the team is the only other family I have. I'll see you later Aaron, love you."

"Love you too." The two hung up and Aaron went back to his paperwork, and Reid drove to Baby's R US.

* * *

><p>After Reid bought all the things he needed, he headed back to the apartment. The kids were staring at their father with reverence. Aaron kept asking questions that seemed to be beyond a 2 ½ years old intellect. Spencer answered them quickly and easy, able to dumb down the answers for them. Emily didn't ask as many questions as her brother but when she did, they were questions 2 ½ years old questions. They arrived at the apartment and Reid had his neighbor help him bring the cribs and changing table up while his neighbor's wife watched the kids in the flat. He thanked his neighbors and they left. Emily was chasing Aaron around in the living room. Spencer smiled at them.<p>

"I need you guys to stay in the room with me. I have to try to figure out how to put together your cribs…" His voice trailed off as the twins nodded at him and followed him to their room. The guest bedroom was cleared of everything and Spencer set to work. Aaron read a book while Emily colored in a coloring book that Agent Flynn gave Reid. He was surprised at how quickly the cribs and changing table went up. He knew from dealing with Henry on occasion that after naps, kids need their diapers changed. He was unsure of how to approach this but decided to be bold.

"Diaper changes." He said loud enough for them to hear him but quiet enough so they didn't think he was yelling. They looked up from their activities and nodded. They walked over to him, Aaron was first. He pulled the boy up and laid him down on the changing table. He pulled the boy's jeans down and cleared him of the repugnant diaper. It had poop and pee in it. Reid had to hold his breath while Aaron laughed at his face. After cleaning the boy's bottom of any left-over poop, he strapped on a clean diaper and put the boy down. He fixed his own pants as Emily was picked up. Reid pulled her stockings down and pulled off her diaper. Thankfully she just had pee in hers. She was a quick change and he fixed her sotckings for her.

"I need you guys to take a nap."

"We took one in the car!" Aaron stated.

"I know but I need to take care of something uh work-related and I need quiet."

"We can be quiet, just put a movie on the TV!" Emily said with more confidence than normal. She started to pout at Reid and Aaron followed suit. Their father couldn't resist. Reid was resolute to have standing his ground prefect by next month. He slipped in a movie from the suitcase he got and settled the kids down with a bottle of milk each. He sat down at the kitchen table and pulled the letter from Kasey out of his pocket and opened it. Pictures fluttered onto the table. They were of the kids when they were just born. Reid couldn't help but smile. They looked so innocent and they still are. Sonograms came next in the pile. He smiled at them. He tugged the letter out and unfolded it carefully. He saw Kasey's loopy handwriting and started to read.

_Dear Spencer,_

_If you are reading this, it means that my cancer has taken my life. Yeah I know that's a crappy way of starting something that will change your life forever, but it's to the point and that's how you like things to be. Anyway, when I broke up with you, it was a decision that I regret every day of my life. I found out that I was pregnant. I knew with your job that it would be difficult to be in the baby's life. After I found out that I had cancer I regretted my decision to leave you almost immediately. It was after the twins were born. I found out that I had stage 4 breast cancer when the twins were 5 months old. My choice not to get in touch with you sooner, will always haunt me, even after I go. The kids deserve to know who their father is and to grow up with him. I knew it's what you would want. You were young when I found out that I was pregnant. I thought you wouldn't want them, it wasn't until after I had them that I knew you would want to be with them. I couldn't face you after what I did. I knew it was selfish and stupid but I couldn't face you. The kids look so much like you. Aaron has your hair, Emily has your eyes. Their names are Aaron Derek David Reid and Emily Jennifer Penelope Reid. Your expression on your face is probably really funny and I wish I could see it. Let me explain. I never heard anything but great things about your team. I thought that if they had their names, they would become great people. Yes I know that names do nothing for determining people's futures but I needed something that reminded me of you in them. They have your last name because they have too. It wasn't hospital policy but I needed Reid to be their last name. It's something I can't quite explain. The kids were showed pictures of you since the day they were born. I had to have you in their life, even if you weren't physically there. I named you as the only person fit to care for them because all of my family is gone and my sister passed away from brain cancer a couple of months ago. I hope you aren't too mad at me for what I have done to you, and if you are, I hate to say this but I hope the kids make it up. I will always love you Spencer Reid and I hope you know that._

_Sincerely,_

_Kasey Kirkland _

* * *

><p>thanks for all of the wonderful rieview you all give me! cant wait for more!<p> 


	4. Oxygen

Reid stared at the letter in his hand. He couldn't believe it. The letter would forever be burned into his mind even if he didn't have his eidetic memory. Kasey left him because she was pregnant! He couldn't believe it, well he knew why she did it but he still couldn't believe it. His job had cost him a relationship like it did to Hotch's when Hayley left him. Reid glanced over to where the kids were watching TV. Emily fell asleep leaned against Aaron who had a book perched on his lap with his glasses almost falling off his face. He looked like he was extremely interested in the book he was reading. It wasn't one of those kiddie books. Reid saw the spine of it and was confused.

"Aaron?" he asked quietly so Emily didn't wake up. The boy looked up and Reid motioned for him to come into the kitchen. He nodded and slid out from underneath his sister and kept his book in his arms.

"Yes?" he asked with extreme politeness.

"What book are you reading?" Spencer asked with curiosity.

"This one!" Aaron asked as he held up the book to show Reid the spine. Infinite Jest was the book the boy was reading. Hotch gave it to Spencer as a birthday present and Reid finished the day after his birthday. It was a great book, a little hard for Hotchner to understand but the genius was quite capable of understanding it.

"You can read it?"

"Yes, it was a little confusing at first but then it got really good. Am I not supposed to read this?" He asked so innocently.

"Huh?" Spencer zone out for a minute, "no you can read it, but it is kinda above your reading level. Like my reading level for a thirty year old. What else do you do that you know Emily doesn't do?" He asked interest.

"Well, mommy said I was kinda like you. I can read really fast and I remember everything I read. Emily thinks I'm weird but mommy told me I was special. Is that what you do daddy?"

"Yeah, I read really really fast, and can remember everything I read as well. I graduated high school when I was 12."

"Really! That's so cool! I wanna do that! Mommy told us that but I never believed her."

"Well you may be able to, when you turn four, we'll find out okay?" the boy nodded and looked at the pink paper in Spencer's hand.

"Is that from Mommy?" The boy was extremely observant. A little to observant for Reid's liking right now.

"Yes, but its mommy-daddy things, that little boys like you can't see. Can you go wake up your sister?" Aaron nodded for both things Reid had asked, Spencer's phone went off and he saw that Hotch texted him the lunch order. He dialed the Chinese food place and placed his order. It would be done in 15 minutes. Just enough time to get the kids changed, load them into the car, and get over to the restaurant. Emily was glaring at her brother, who woke her up and then she waddled over to Spencer.

"Aaron woke me uppppppppppp!" She whined.

"I know, I asked him to. We are going to go get lunch and visit the rest of the family." Both kids looked at him funny when he said family. "Did I say something weird?" Emily stared at him with a pout.

"What family? Mommy said you were only other family we have…"

"Well the people you are going to meet are really related to me but I work with so they are like family to me, and they will treat you as such as well." Reid smiled at the thought of his team meeting his kids. Garcia would be that aunt that was bound to spoil them, Rossi would be that awkward grandfather figure, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ would be the other aunts and uncles, and Hotch, he didn't know what Hotch would do or say. "We ned to change those diapers before we need off okay?" the tow kids nodded and followed him back to their bedrooms.

"Can we paint it blue?"

"Can we paint it purple?" they both asked at the same time. Aaron starred at Emily who stared back at him.

"Don't start arguing, we can paint it both colors okay? Aaron's side will be blue, and Emily's side will be purple okay? The changing table will go in between the two colors since you guys share that." He saw them nod, maybe they were used to compromise, they had to be, they were twins. Aaron got changed first, and then Emily. Their diapers weren't as nasty as they were before but they still needed to be changed. The twins started chasing each other around the house after they got their coats on. Reid packed up his messenger bag along with another that was the baby bag. Reid honestly couldn't believe that he was going to bring the kids to meet his team. They were adapting quite well from living with Kasey, to living with him. The real test was what would happen when they meet the rest of the team and what would Jack say.

* * *

><p>He finally loaded the hyper kids into the car and set off to pick up the food. Once he got the food, he placed it in the passenger seat of the car and drove off to the BAU. His phone went off as he pulled in to the parking lot. The kids fell asleep, Spencer thought the motion sent them to sleep.<p>

"Reid."

"Pretty boy, where are you?" Morgan asked.

"Pulling into the parking lot. Tell Hotch to come and meet me at my usual parking spot."

"I can help you with the-" Spencer cut him off.

"I need Aaron's help anyway with other stuff. Just get him for me okay?" Morgan grumbled something and hung up. After five minutes Spencer saw his boyfriend walking over to the car. Reid got out and met him.

"Hi."

"Spencer." Hotch smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, spending most of the day away from him was something unheard of. It was weird. "So where's lunch? The kids?"

"In the car. Food is in the front seat. I'll get the kids, they are sleeping." Big Aaron nodded as his boyfriend pulled a double stroller from the back of the car. The Unit Chief pulled the food from the car and waited for Reid. He had already got the girl in the stroller and she was passed out. The boy on the other hand was wide awake.

"I don't want to sit in the stroller! I want to walk." Reid said something to him that Hotch couldn't quite catch but whatever it was, made the little boy get in the stroller. Spencer locked the car up after shoving his two bags in the under part of the stroller and met Aaron at the front of the car.

"Who are you?" Little Aaron said as he saw Hotch.

"That Daddy's special friend. His name is Aaron Hotchner." Spencer waited for Little Aaron two put two and two together. When the boy made connection he smiled.

"Mommy named me after you! She said that you are a really good guy, like a super hero and that's where she got my name from!" The boy stated excitedly. Hotch nodded. "What do you mean by "Special Friend"?" the boy asked cuirosly.

"Well you know how mommy and daddy were together?" the boy nodded, "That's what special friend means, when two people are together that love each other a lot."

"So does that mean we live with you too?" Little Aaron asked happily. Big Aaron nodded. The boy smiled and became quiet as his father pushed the stroller through the building. The elevator door opened and they went into the conference room. Morgan saw the door shut and called the team in for lunch. Reid lifted his children from the stroller one at a time. Little Emily got settled in the big chairs just as the rest of the team came in. Spencer saw them staring at the two kids who were staring back at them.

"Right, so Morgan, Rossi, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss, these are my kids. Aaron Derek David Reid and Emily Jennifer Penelope Reid."

* * *

><p>thanks again for all of the reviews! heres an update, dont know when i will be able to update again, hopefully this satisfies you all :D<p> 


	5. Hydrogen

The kids looked at the team and the team looked at the kids. Little Aaron waved followed by little Emily. Morgan spoke up first.

"What do you mean kids? I don't want a technical explanation, I want the dumbed down one."

"My ex had kids, I'm the dad. She is no longer able to care for them so I got custody. Dumbed down enough Derek?" Spencer said somewhat angry-ish. Morgan nodded and started to take his food. Everyone decided to take their food and ask questions on a full stomach. Little Emily was looking at Prentiss.

"Who are you?"

"Emily, I think I would be your aunt correct?" Before Reid could even speak up, the light brown haired Aaron spoke up.

"Well actually if you were our aunt, you would be either blood-related to Mommy or Daddy or married to one of their brothers or sisters." The little boy said with his mouth full.

"How old are they Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Two and a half." The team stared at the young genius.

"He is going to be like you when he grows up, you know that?"

"That's not technically true, there is a high chance that he will be, but not definite."

"Reid, he's TWO for Pete's sake, and just gave an explanation for being an aunt or uncle. I know I understood that when I was like 5." Rossi said as he looked at his food.

"Meh, anyway, Rossi what are they going to call you? Because Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss and JJ are going to be aunts and uncles. Hotch is well you know." The team found out about Reid and Hotchner's relationship about 2 months ago, and they were taking it very well. "You could be like a grandfather or another uncle; it's really up to you." Rossi stared at the younger agent. He never had any kids with any of his four ex-wives so maybe being a grandfather wouldn't be bad. It would also be good for kids.

"Well I think a grandfather figure in their life would be good."

"Perfect! That's perfect!" The team rarely saw Reid get excited about anything, so they were all happy for the man. Reid looked at his kids; Emily was struggling to stay awake: her head kept bobbing up and down as she fought sleep. Aaron seemed fine. He was reading his book. He yawned every now and then but otherwise he was fine. Spencer walked over to where his daughter was fighting with the sand-man. He picked her up and the second she was in his arms, her head went down on his shoulder and she was out. Reid sighed slightly. Hotch looked at his boyfriend and motioned him to follow.

"She can sleep on the sofa in my office for now."

"Thanks."

"Spencer…"

"Mhmm?" Reid was in deep thought about explaining this to Strauss.

"I was thinking that you maybe talk to Strauss about them today. Getting some time off so they get used to everything." Spencer was thinking about that same thing.

"I was just thinking about that… I don't really want to but I know I have to, and today is probably the best time to do it…" Aaron nodded.

"I'll come with you if you want." Spencer looked up and smiled.

"I would like that very much." After Reid, placed little Emily down on the sofa, and set up the baby monitor that he packed, he and Hotch walked calmly to Strauss' office. Reid knocked, and entered.

"Agent Reid?" Strauss said surprised because Reid never ever talks to her about anything.

"Ma'am. I need time off." He came out right and said it. He hates things being sugar-coated.

"Time off? Why?"

"Personal reasons. I recently became the guardian of my two kids. I didn't know about them until this morning, that's why I didn't come in at 7 this morning. Their mother recently passed away from breast cancer and I was named the only person fit to care for them. She had no other family and she refused for them to be put into foster care. I need the time off to care for them properly, and allow them to adjust." Strauss stared at her agent. That was the most she had EVER heard him talk. She looked from Spencer to Aaron and back to Spencer. She finally nodded.

"Fine. You have two and a half weeks of time off paid stored up anyway. So you'll use those." Reid looked at her happily.

"Thank you Ma'am, thank you very much. It means a lot to me." Reid said as he smiled. Strauss nodded and dismissed the two men after mumbling something about getting the proper paperwork in at the end of his time off.

"See that wasn't that bad now was it?" Hotch asked.

"Not at all. You think Jessica will watch them when we go on cases?"

"Well she already watches Jack and she adores you, so probably, you'll have to ask her. By the way, Jack is spending the weekend with her, so we can spend time with the twins and get them settled and used to the routines of the apartment okay?" The genius nodded and walked back into the conference room. He placed the baby monitor down on the table, checked the video, Emily was still sleeping, and saw that his son was sleeping in Morgan's arms.

"I think it's time we go home." Reid stated as Morgan put Little Aaron in the stroller. Hotchner wanted to spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend and the twins.

"You guys can go home, the paperwork is done. Early start to the weekend is called for." The team looked at him.

"Really?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah really, Strauss rotated us out of Team number 1 to fly out this week so it should be a light paperwork week for us." The team smiled and nodded. They gathered their things up after cleaning the table up and said their good byes. Morgan promised to have everyone over that weekend for dinner, probably Sunday for dinner.

Reid was standing in front of his desk with the stroller next to him. Hotch came out of his office carrying Little Emily and his briefcase. Yeah this week end was going to be a good one.

* * *

><p>hey everyone! thanks again for all the reviews and favs and alerts they all mean a lot to me! I have a question for all of you lovely readers! I need nicknames for Little Aaron and Little Emily! Its going to get really confusing for me to have them plus Hotch and Prentiss in eah chapter, with oth a different name, and Little before their name is okay but a nicknae would be awesome! Also what should they address Hotch as? Since Reid is Daddy is Hotch? I dont know! Let me know please as a review!<p> 


	6. Uranium

Aaron sat behind the wheel of the car with Spencer next to him.

"Babe?" Hotch asked as they pulled into the parking garage. Spencer didn't say a word or the entire car ride. The kids slept for the entire time and they still were. Reid looked over to Hotch.

"What? Sorry! I must have spaced out…" Hotchner let a laugh out as Spencer smiled. The genius looked at the sleeping kids and got of the car. Hotch got the stroller out as Reid gently took the twins out of the car. The twins stirred a little as they were placed down but stayed asleep. The former attorney pushed the twins into the apartment complex and the younger FBI agent followed. The two men rode up the elevator to the 6th floor. They stepped out and walking in silence to their door, careful not to wake up the twins, after entering the apartment and letting Hotch do his sweep of the place (something that became habit after the Foyet situation), they placed the twins in the cribs and went to their room.

"Aaron? What are the kids going to call you? I was thinking about a first name basis because that's what Jack does with me but you and my son have the same name so it's bound to get confusing. And nicknames for them for the same reason. If we are with the team and the kids, you and Emily share the names with the twins…"

"Uh…" he stared at the genius. "Well they call you Daddy right?" he received a nod. "They can call me whatever you are good with. Pappy, PaPa, Pops, or whatever."

"They will not be calling you Pops, that's an old man name, which you are NOT!" Aaron threw his jacket on the bed and took his tie off and nodded in agreement. "Plus I want you to be comfortable with what they call you. Maybe we should let them pick? Aaron is bound to come up with something. We'll reintroduce you to them as their other dad and then go from there?"

"Perfect."

"What about nicknames for them? I was thinking Emmy or Em for Emily but for Aaron I got nothing. What were your nicknames growing up?"

"Emmy is perfect and I didn't really have any nicknames growing up. I was Hotch to my friends, Hotchner to my teachers, and Aaron to my family."

"Oh, well I'm sure Garcia will come up with a name for him." The Unit Chief nodded and kicked his shoes off. Reid flopped down onto the bed and waited for the kids to wake up.

"Spencer, I think I'm going to pick up Jack from Jessica's this afternoon. We have off for the next two weeks. And he needs to meet the twins and they have to meet him. Plus you can talk to Jess about watching them while we are out of town. So you pick Jack up for me? I can handle the twins when they wake up. And maybe they can figure out a name for me."

"Um…. Can't you pick Jack up?"

"You need to talk to Jess. So picking Jack up is perfect! Unless you are scared to talk to her alone?"

"I'm n-not s-scared!"

"You totally are! You can deal with serial killers but not my sister-in-law!"

"T-that's not true! I'm just nervous!"

"You'll be fine. Jess adores you and Jack will be there to support you."

"Fine." The PHD stated as he grabbed his keys to go pick up his favorite 8 year old.

* * *

><p>Aaron could just imagine the conversation between Reid and Jessica. Spencer would start spouting random facts and Jess would listen patiently until he noticed he was rambling and then he would start mumbling his question. Hotch smiled to himself and changed out of his work clothes. He threw on his "dad" clothes which consisted of a pair of khaki shorts and a tee shirt with FBI on the front. The brown haired man walked down stairs to find the baby monitor. He glanced at the screen and found that Aaron was up and looking to get out of the crib.<p>

Big Aaron walked into the room quietly, trying not to wake up Emily and hoisted Little Aaron up and out of the crib. He changed the 2 ½ year old quickly and left the room.

"Hi." The little boy said as he fully woke up.

"Hi." Was the response of the elder man.

"What do I call you? Because Daddy introduced us to the rest of your team as three aunts, one uncle and a grandfather, but he didn't tell us what to call you." This boy was sharp, he didn't miss anything.

"Aren't you two and a half?"

"Yes, though I seem to have the ability to remember everything I read and read really fast like Daddy." The boy said as he sat down on the floor to look at a book that pushed off of the coffee table.

"Oh that would make sense. Well what would you like to call me?"

"Well you told me that you were Daddy's "special friend", and you said that it was like what a mommy and a daddy have so papa?"

"If that is good with you and your sister that is fine with me." Both Aarons smiled.

"Papa." The boy simply said he looked at the book. It was a law textbook. The agent looked at the boy puzzled.

"You like reading stuff like that?" he was given a nod.

"It's not boring like the kiddie books Emily reads."

"Really? I found that book extremely boring when I was in college. Though I had to read it for my law degree."

"Yes really. Where's Daddy?" The boy asked, noticing the awkward genius's lacking presence.

"He went to pick up my son from my sister-in-law's house. His name is Jack. He's eight." The little boy looked up happily, his intelligence going away for a second, so he acted like a normal 2 year old.

"So he'll be a play partner! Emily never wants to do the same stuff as me. I like running around and playing soccer but Emily just likes to sit around and not get dirty."

"Yeah, he'll be your playing partner; he's going to love you guys." Little Aaron turned his attention back to his book as Big Aaron turned the TV on to watch the news.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was a pain the butt to write. I feel like it's kind of awkward but then again Reid is an awkward person. I picked "Papa" for Hotch's name because I feel like it fits him perfectly. I'm probably making Little Aaron WAY TOO smart for a genius at the age of 2 ½ but it needs to be this way so yeah. I'm still looking for nicknames for the twins. I still haven't been able to pick the perfect ones yet. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, and favs and alerts! Till next time, Miss R. Hood<p> 


	7. Francium

The ride over to Jess's house went fairly quick and before he knew it, Spencer was ringing the doorbell. He heard the rumble of tiny footsteps. He heard Jess shout something and then heard Jack.

"Who is itttt?" Spencer smiled at the precautious.

"Spen-" Reid didn't even get to finish his sentence. Jack swung the door opened and tackled his father's boyfriend.

"Spencer! Why are you here! Daddy said you had work!"

"Jack calm down. Please, and I'm here to pick you up, and we did, and our boss gave us the next two weeks off, well she gave me two weeks off, but your dad won't be flying out much these next two weeks. Where's Aunt Jess?" Spencer asked went into the house.

"In the living room Spencer!" Jess hollered. Reid made his way into the living room and saw Jessica putting Jack's homework away.

"H-hey Jess. Can I a-ask you something?" He decided that it was better to come right out and ask what he needed to ask before he chickened out. She nodded.

"Jack can you go pack up the rest of your stuff while me and Spencer talk?" The little 8 year old nodded and walked away.

"T-thanks."

"No problem, as you were saying."

"Well uh, IjustfoundoutthatI'?" Reid sped through and it left Jess with a headache.

"Can you repeat that? Slowly this time?" She knew Reid was nervous. Aaron had told her that the genius had a habit of rushing while he talked when nervous.

"Sure. I just found out that I'm the father of a pair of twins. Their mom passed away from cancer and I was w-wondering if you w-would watch them a-along with J-Jack when we go out of t-town?" He felt better that he asked. Jess wasn't a big deal. He could talk to her. She sat there, absorbing the information that he gave her. It wasn't much to go on but she nodded.

"Of course. How old are they?"

"2 1/2. Aaron and Emily are their names. Their mom named them after the team because I only told her good things about them."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes Okay. Don't worry about it; I'm sure Jack will love to have someone to hang out with besides me when you and Aaron are away."

"Jess, I so totally owe you one. It means a lot." He smiled back as Jack came into the room.

"Ready to go Spence?"

"Yep!" Reid said a little too excited. Jack smiled said good bye to his aunt, kissed her cheek and pulled the agent from the house. "Bye Jess! Thanks again!" he hollered back. He heard her shout something back but couldn't quite figure it out because Jack was talking.

"I got a hundred on the spelling test today! My teacher said I was the only one!" Jack said as he was buckled into his car seat. It was next to one of the twin's car seat. "Who's seat is that?" Jack asked as Spencer started to drive. Reid glanced back to where Jack was pointing.

"Oh, well it will be explained when we get home. Me and Daddy have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it? Can I know?"

"Well if you knew it wouldn't be much of a surprise then, correct?" Jack nodded and started talking about his day. Reid silently listened, only imputing his thought where it was needed.

* * *

><p>The apartment was quiet when Spencer and Jack walked in.<p>

"Daddy?" Jack asked out loud.

"3…2…1…Ready or not here I come!" said Little Aaron, though it was a stranger's voice to Jack.

"Spencer, who was that?"

"The surprise. Aaron!" Reid called from the kitchen table as he put the keys in the key dish. Reid heard his boyfriend groan as he got up and heard two pairs of thundering footsteps. The twins came bounding into Spencer's legs and Hotch came into view which caused Jack to run into his father's legs.

"Daddy!" all three kids yelled. Each agent smiled and gave the kid(s) hugging their legs a hug. The kids let go of their fathers and stared at each other.

"Who is that?" Emily asked. Hotch smiled.

"Jack, he's my son, so your step-brother." She nodded as did Little Aaron.

"Who are they?" Jack asked Spencer.

"My son and daughter. Aaron and Emily. Your step-sister and step-brother." Jack seemed skeptical at first and then nodded.

"How old are they?"

"2 and 1/2"

"Oh." Jack said sad sounding. Little Aaron picked up on the tone in Jack's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't play with me, you're too ittle. Too ittle to play soccer and tag and stuff." Emily saw her brother's face light up with joy as the word soccer came out of Jack's mouth.

"Aaron ikes playing soccer! He isn't that good at it, but he ikes it!" Emily stated and Jack's face lit up.

"Really? That's awesome! Daddy and Spencer aren't good at it, they try too hard to loose, so it makes the game boring." Little Aaron laughed a little.

"Soccer is the best! But Emly is lying! I'm perfectly good at soccer! She's just jealous." The boy exclaimed strongly.

"I'm not jealous, you aren't good at all! You t'ink you are but you aren't!" She exclaimed back at her brother. The twins started going back and forth about their issues in such speed that Jack had a hard time understanding it. He looked at his dad.

"Are they going to be staying here wif us?" Hotchner nodded. "Yay! Now I have someone to play wif!" the two elder men smiled as the kids and then looked at each other.

"Well this went well. And Jessica said she wouldn't have a problem watching them when we go out of town. I'm happy that they are all happy." Reid said as he walked over to the sofa. The former lawyer followed him.

"See, I told you that there was nothing to worry about when talking to her. She loves you, and loves Jack, anything to make him happy, she'll do. And the only thing I'm now worried about is-"

"Dinner at Morgan's!" Reid finished for him. "I think we should tell him to do it in two weeks."

"Why?"

"I want the team to meet the kids. Maybe spend a day with each member, alone, you know? Like have Morgan take Aaron one day and the same day have Garcia take Emmy or something like that? So the kids get to know them separate and then at the dinner at Derek's place it wont be a bombardment of questions for the twins." Aaron sat with his arm around Spencer's shoulders and thought. He saw Jack pulling out his trucks and blocks to play with. Emmy and Little Aaron sat down with him and started to play as well.

"I got it."

"Got what?" Reid asked.

"Little Aaron's nickname. It should be Red."

"Red? Where'd you come up with that?"

"Well take the "I" out of your last name and you get Red, plus it seems like it maybe his favorite color next to blue but you can't call a kid "Blue" so Red works I think."

"Well I'm fine with it, I think that works. Ask him." Aaron sat up and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Aaron?" the boy looked up from the tunnel he was trying to make.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about the nickname "Red" for you?" the boy stared at the older man and then looked at his sister and then his father, they both nodded.

"Sure! I like that. Red is my second favorite color next ta blue." Aaron nodded and Red went back to playing with his siblings. Aaron leaned back and wrapped his arms around Spencer.

"This is perfect." The genius murmured and sat happily with his boyfriend and watched the kids play.

* * *

><p>HI everyone! thanks for all of the awesome reviews again.<p>

Chapters will be spare for the next month or so because I have AP exams coming up and I really have to study for those! Read and Review PLEASe


End file.
